Just My Thinking Or I Really Love Him?
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: Rima jalan-jalan keluar dan menabrak seseorang.. Siapa kah dia? RIMA PINGSAN! Oh tidak.. Apakah orang itu akan bertanggung jawab? Ada Utau and Kukai! Utau masuk Koran! Amu and Tadase! Amu ketebrak! oh tidak.. Yaya dengan Kairi!
1. Rima And Nagihiko

**Hi semua! Aku Author baru mohon kerja samanya!**

**Ok! Kita mulai saja ya**

**Disclaimer: Peach-pit and me (Utau)**

Chapter 1: Rima mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki

Di hari yang cerah... Rima sedang berada di rapat di Royal Garden. Di sana ada: Tadase,Amu,Yaya,Rima

nagihiko-kun belum sampai.

"Baiklah ini yang akan kita lakukan: Minum teh agar releks lalu cap semua surat dari ChairMan (Bukan Kairi) Uhk..." Kata Tadase yang memulai dan mengangkat 100.000 surat itu sekaligus *Jiah! Bayak banget!* "Tada-kun! Yaya mau ke toko depan sekolah dulu! Mau beli permen!" Kata Yaya

"Ok ok.. Cepat ya!" Kata Tadase ,lalu Yaya langsung lari ke toko depan sekolah."Aku juga mau nyari udara seger" Kata Rima yang langsung keluar. Sekarang Amu dan Tadase bebas bermesraan di Roya.. *Langsung degeukin Amu sebelum selesein kata-kata*. Ok, back to Rima.

"Huh, panas banget" Kata Rima. Di depannya terlihat seseorang yang sedang berlari entah kemana arahnya memakai.. Benda yang mirip Royal Cape, tiba-tiba.. BRUK! Rima menabrak orang itu.

"Uh-Uh.. Ri-Rima? Rima! Bangun.. Huh.. kurasa aku tak punya pilihan.." Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Nagi. Ia langsung menggendong Rima ke UKS (Pengen diapain ya?). Setelah nyampe di UKS yang tutup (Tapi Nagi punya kuncinya, kan dia temen baiknya anaknya pemilik UKS itu).

"Ini dicampur ini, terus kasih air 100 ml diaduk.. NAH! JADI!"Kata nagi yang puas dengan obatnya itu. Lalu, "Sekarang, bagaimana caranya dia menelan ini?" Kata Nagi , ia memasang wajah pasrah sepertinya ia tahu jawabannya. Langsung saja ia memasukkan obat itu dengan sendok ke dalam mulut Rima (Cie…) *Di gebukkin satu kelas Nagi, kok bias ada di sini?*. Setelah kira-kira 2 menit (Gila! Manjur banget tu obat!) Rima bangun "Na-Nagi?" Kata Rima yang sudah siuman

"Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun, kau tak apa-apa?" Kata Nagi

"Ya, Aku baik" Katanya sambil menuruni ranjang UKS "O iya! Ayo ke Royal Garden! Ada rapat!" Kata Rima sambil memegang tangan Nagi hendak berlari ke R.G (Royal Garden). Rima sadar yang ia lakukan lalu melepaskan pegangannya (muka Nagi memerah pas tangannya dipegang).

"Ma-Maaf" Kata Rima

"Tak apa.." Kata Nagi yang masih memerah mukanya, lalu ia langsung memegang tangan Rima dan berlari ka R.G.

"Na-Nagi, kau terlalu cepat" Kata Rima yang memerah juga mukanya

"Oh.. Maaf" Katanya sambil berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya

*Inning Rima*

Aduh..Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku menjadi hangat? Aku bingung.. Kenapa aku merasa lebih nyaman dengannya dari pada dengan mama dan papa? Aku bingung.. 'Just my Thinking.. Or I love him?'

*End of inning Rima*

*Inning Nagi*

Wow..Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku menjadi hangat? Aku bingung.. Kenapa aku merasa lebih nyaman dengannya dari pada dengan baaya dan mama? Aku bingung.. 'Just my Thinking.. Or I love her?'

*End of Inning Nagi*

"hei.." Kata Rima memulai sambil mereka berjalan

"Apa?" Kata Nagi

"Soal yang tadi.. Jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa ya?" Kata Rima

"Oh..Ok" Kata Nagi. Tiba-tiba, HP Nagi jatuh dan Rima mengambilnya. Rima membuka HP itu dan melihat wallpaper-nya

"Hmp..Hmp.. Hahaha!" Rima tertawa

"Rima! Jangan dibuka!" Kata Nagi. Rima tertawa karena ia melihat foto Nagi waktu masih TK yang terjebak di lorong sesat dan menagis.

"Huh.. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa.. OK?" Kata Nagi sambil mengambil HP-nya kembali

"Ok" Katanya

*Sementara itu, di R.G*

"Aduh! Rima mana sih?" Kata Yaya yang kesal sambil mengecap surat-surat itu

"Dia keasyikkan main tuh kayaknya" Kata Kukai yang dating dari SMP 15 menit yang lalu

"Sudah, kerjakan saja" Kata Tadase

Amu hanya terdiam memikirkan Ikuto yang sedang ada di Prancis.

Sementara itu di luar, tinggal 3 meter lagi mereka sampai di R.G sambil tertawa-tawa karena cerita Nagi saat ia masih kecil dan terjatuh di lumpur.

"Hahaha! Mana mungkin! Masa kamu jatuh ke lumpur gara-gara dikejar Betty (Anjing Tadase)" Kata Rima

"Ya, saat itu Betty marah gara-gara aku mengambil mainannya" Kata Nagi, dan bla,bla,bla.

Akhirnya setelah 5 menit, mereka sampai di R.G.

"Hi semua! Maaf kalo lama" Kata Rima dan Nagi

"Iya gak apa-apa" Kata Amu

"Hei! Kukai-kun!" Kata Nagi yang langsung erlari ke Kukai dan tos ala mereka.

"Huh, biasa.. Laki-laki" Kata Rima yang sekejar sudah duduk di kursi Nagi (Kan kursi Rima didudukin Kukai). Nagi yang melihat itu langsung protes, "Rima! Itukan kursiku! Aku mau duduk di mana kalo kamu duduk di situ?" "Di Tanah" Jawab Rima santai. Dan bla,bla,bla. Mereka berdebat (Enggak serius) dalam the end ini, tapi Rima masih menyimpan perasaan pada Nagi.

~~THE END~~

**Maaf ya kalo jelek.. Maklum.. Masih New Author..**

**Review yang banyak ya!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Bersambung ke Chapter 2 tapi beda lagi ceritanya.. Nantikan ya^^**


	2. Utau And Kukai

**Lanjutan!**

**Selanjutnya!**

**Disclaimer: Peach-pit and me (Utau)**

Judul: Utau And Kukai (Utau? Aku dong? Mempertahankan KuTau 4 ever!)

Pada suatu hari saat Utau sedang latihan nyanyi buat tampil 10 menit lagi, "Utau-chan! 5 menit lagi ke belakang panggung!" Kata Sanjo-san "Baik".

5 menit kemudian, Utau sedang di HallWay berjalan santai dengan baju tampilnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang memegang pundaknya dan Utau melirik "Ikuto! Amu,Kukai,Tadase,Rima,Nagihiko!" Kata Utau kaget

"Kami akan melihatmu, jadi..Yang bagus ya, jangan jatoh lagi kayak pertunjukan minggu lalu" Kata Ikuto. Memang minggu lalu Utau jatoh saat ia tampil, kakinya terpelintir Karena terlalu banyak latihan.

"Iya! We will support you!" Kata Kuaki

"Ikuto..Kukai.. Arigato" Kata Utau "Sebaiknya kau harus cepat ke sana, kami aka nada di kursi VVIP" Kata Amu

"Bye" Mereka berlari ke luar. Utau hanya melambaikan tangan dan berlari ke belakang panggung. Di belakang panggung, "Utau! Kamu lama sekali!" Kata Sanjo-san "Maaf, aku akan berusaha agar tidak jatuh lagi" Kata Utau

"Utau! 10 detik!" Kata camera-girl (Yang merekam buat di TV camera-girl, bukan camera-man). 10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Gorden terbuka.. Utau yang sudah ada di panggung di sorot lampu.

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
fushigi na yoru maiorita  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU_

_tsuki akari o se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO  
kocchi e oi de to hohoende temaneki_

Di VVIP..

"Utau terlihat segar seperti biasanya.." Kata Nagi

"Iya.. Ia juga terlihat imut dengan baju itu" Kata Rima

"Kukai? Kamu bengong? WOI! Kukai-kun!" Kata Tadase yang melihat Kukai senyum-senyum melihat Utau. "Hah? Apa? Ada gempa?" Kata Kukai yang sadar.

"Huh.. seperti biasa, ia selalu bengong jika di konser Utau" Kata Rima sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Tak terlihat dari kursi VVIP bahwa Utau dari tadi tersenyum sambil melihat mereka, tentunya sambil bernyanyi. Tapi ia lebih memperhatikan Kukai.

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikon da BATAFURAI  
itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi_

_sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no SUTOORII  
unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo  
kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikon da BATAFURAI  
negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

Tak terasa ini sudah akhir dari pertunjukan. Amu dan yang lainnya berlari ke elakang panggung, Utau member mereka karcis ke belakang panggung for FREE and FOR EVER! Keren..

Di belakang panggung, "Utau! Kau sangat keren! Kukai bengong lagi! Dan kali ini lebih lama durasinya 10 menit 55 detik!" Kata Amu "Ish! Amu! Diem! JAngan kasih tau!" Kata Kukai sambil memegang kepala Amu "Kukai! Iya-iya, tapi udah terlanjur" KAta Amu, yang lainnya hanya cekikikan. Utau dari tadi hanya memperhatikan Kukai *Hah? Ada apa ya? Kalo kata il: 'Is this love? Oh! This is love!'* *Di rusakin ceritanya sama Utau! Tapi aku memperbaikinya*

"Huh? Oh iya sanjo-san aku akan segera ke sana" Kata Utau yang menerima telepon dari Sanjo-san yang ment=yuruhnya untuk segera ke ruang 'Star'-nya.

"Bye Kukai.. SMS aku! Jangan lupa! Setiap hari!" Kata Utau yang menerima SMS dari Kukai setiap hari, jadi Inboxnya penuh dengan Kukai.

"Ada apa Sanjo-san?" Kata Utau

"Kukai baru saja mengirim surat, ini" Kata Sanjo-san

"Huh? Kukai? Baru saja ketemu kenapa enggak kasih langsung?" Kata utau

"Enggak tau, silahkan dibuka" KAtanya sambil keluar dari ruangan

Isinya:

_Hi Utau! Keren banget penampilannya! Mau lomba ramen lagi? Besok jam 5 sore. Ok? Aku gak akan bengong lagi deh.. Janji.. Jangan lupa, kupegang kata-katamu dengan jawaban iya_

_From: Kukai Souma_

"Lomba lagi? Aku bakalan menang lagi! Kupastikan itu" Kata Utau yang seminggu ini menang terus

El dan Il yang dari tadi di dalam telur terus mengintip lalu kembali tidur. Keesokan harinya, Uau sudah ada di Ramen Cart yang biasa ia makan dengan Kukai *Yang dimakan ramen-nya! Bukan cartnya* *'Ya iyalah Author bodoh! Mulutku gak cukup buat makan cart-nya!'*

"Lama sekali" Kata Utau tak sabar, Kring..Kring.. Suara sepeda yang sudah sangat dikenal Utau melaju dengan cepat. "UTAU!" Kata kukai dengan kencang. Nyiitt.. Suara sepeda mengerem terdengar

"Lama" Kata Utau

"Maaf, tadi aku di Tanya ini, itu dengan kakakku, 'Mau pergi ke mana?' 'Mau ketemu sama siapa?' Terus aku jawab, mau lomba ramen sama Utau Hoshina. Eh, mereka malah mengejar di belakang" Kata Kukai dengan santai di atas sepedanya. Utau Kaget lalu langsung berteriak

"BODOH! KENAPA KAMU BILANG MAU KETEMU SAMA AKU! AYO KABUR!" utau langsung naik ke sepeda Kukai

"ready.." 5 Meter di belakang Sepeda ada kakak Kukai

"Set" 4 meter

"Go!" Sepeda Itu melesat dengan cepat.

Mereka melewati Amuset Park, Paris, Prancis *Oon banget yang buat, mana mungkin kale..*. Melewati rumah Kukai, dan tempat direktur Utau, sanjo-san, tinggal. Kakak Kukai tak berhenti mengejar, Uatua saja yang hanya duduk diam kelelehan. Sampailah mereka ke Seiyo Gakuen. Kakak Kukai masih mengejar.

Kukai memegang tangan Utau dan berkata

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu pada para fans-mu terlalu terbuka" Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Kukai.." Utau terpesona *Cie..* lalu memeluknya. Kakak Kukai yang melihat itu langsung berdiri tegak seperti duri landak *Author langsung diiket sama kakak-kakak Kukai lalu dimasukin ke gua*.

"U-Utau?" Kata Kukai. Utau melepaskan pelukan itu dan berbalik badan

"Ma-maaf, aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini.. Dan.. Kalian.." Utau menunjuk Kakak-kakak Kukai

"I-iya" Mereka ketekutan

"Kalian kenapa mengikuti kami.. Dan.." Kata Utau dengan mata kematiannya

"Mau minta tanda tangan-ku dan foto. Lalu bisakah kalian langsung pergi?" Utau langusng berbunga mengatakan itu.

"Huh? Ba-Baiklah!" Kata kakak-kakak Kukai sambil berlari menghampiri Utau.

Mereka meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto dengan Utau. Tak sengaja, Kakak Kukai yang ke-2 mendorong Kukai, Lalu Kukai TAK SENGAJA memeluk Utau

"Balasan yang tadi" Kata Kakak kukai

"Balasan apa?" Kata Kukai

"Kau sudah menumpahkan kopiku ke lantai.. dan.." Kata Kakak Kukai yang ke-2, KLIK! Ia memfoto KuTau!

"Kakak!" Kukai marah, "Ayo ke pabrik Koran!" Kakak Kukai langsung kabur, KuTau mengejar tapi mereka terlalu cepat untuk dikejar,

"Huh, biarlah. Aku senang daripada aku dengan orang lain masuk Koran" Kata Utau

"U-Utau" Kukai 'Blushing'

"Hmp, Hahaha" Mereka tertawa bersama.

Keesokan harinya di rumah Kukai

"Koran! Koran!" Tukang Koran lewat dan melemparkan Koran. Kukai mengambil, dan di cover-nya tertulis:

_**Oh No! Utau with someone! HOT NEWS!**_

_Utau Hoshina, seorang perempuan yang sedang naik daun, sedang berada 10 meter di depan Seiyo Gakuen. Ia memeluk seseorang, siapakah orang itu? Masih menjadi misteri. Kami akan mengikuti jejak orang itu. *Atau lebih tepatnya lagi mencari orang itu*_

Lalu di kanan atas Koran ada gambar Kukai memeluk Utau. Respons, Kukai berteriak "KAKAK!" "KABUR!" Kakak Kukai langsung kabur keluar.

~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kependekan ya? Maaf kalo salah nulis.. Review ya.. Please:**

**REVIEW AND 'PERTAHANKAN KuTau!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	3. Amu and Ikuto

**Lanjut! Temen-ku bilang:**

'**Utau-chan! Bikin Fic yuk! Judulnya 'I have my Heart Just for You''**

**Judul: I have my Heart Just for You**

**Disclaimer:Peach-Pit and me and my friend (Utau and Amu)**

Chapter 3:

KRING! Bel sekolah SMP Seiyo Gakuen berdering tanda pulang. Amu yang ada di kelas 1 Star Class keluar dengan Shugo Charanya

"Hai Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Yaya" Kata Amu menyapa

"Hai" Kata mereka. Mereka berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah

"Bye-bye Amu" Kata Nagi dan Yaya

"Ok, bye" Kata Amu, sekarang tiggal Rima, Tadase, dan Amu

"Kami pisah di sini ya" Kata Tadase, dan Rima

"Ok" Kata Amu, Sekarang Amu akan ke Amuset Park diam-diam

"Huh, aku kangen tempat ini" Kata Amu

"Sama" Kata orang di sebelah Amu. Sepotan, Amu melirik

"I-Ikuto?" Amu berteriak

"Yo" Jawabnya singkat

"Kenapa kamu di sini? Bukannya kamu di Prancis?" Kata Amu

"Latihan okestranya sudah selesai" Kata Ikuto

"Oh" Amu ber-oh, ia duduk di kursi depan Amuset Park, Ikuto ikut-ikutan duduk. Mereka duduk jauhan banget! *Kenapa ya? Kan Amu suka Ikuto?* *Author sama partnernya digebukin Amu, Ikuto malah senyum-senyum* "Um, jadi.. Lagu apa yang kau bisa?" Tanya Amu

"My Heart Keep Jumping" Kata Ikuto yang langsung mengeluarkan biolanya

*Inning Amu*

_Hei.. Aku tak menyuruhnya memainkan lagunya.. Tapi, biarlah. Aku sudah lama tak mendengar suara biola Ikuto yang indah tapi menyedihkan_

*End of Inning Amu*

Suara biola Ikuto pelan-pelan terdengar. Lalu saat music mengalun, Amu tiba-tiba bernyanyi

"When I look at your eyes.. My heart keep jumping. I L-O-V-E You.." Dan bla, bla, bla. Saat musik berhenti, Ikuto berkata

"Hey _you like me?_" Tanyanya

"_No! No! No!_ Mana mungkin!" Kata Amu

"Tadi pas Reff kamu bilang: I L-O-V-E you.." Perjelas Ikuto. Amu segera melupakan itu dan duduk kembali.

2 menit kemudian setelah bermeditasi *Bukan bermeditasi bodoh! Tapi berdiam!* *Au ah! What Ever! Lanjut! Cap cus nyak!*

Setelah 2 menit berdiam, Ikuto berkata,

"Hei, boleh aku mendekat?" Tanyanya

"Boleh.. Tapi jangan dekat-dekat" Kata Amu, dalam sekejap, Ikuto sudah nempel sama Amu.

"Hei! Jangan sedekat ini!" Katanya

"Biarin, sudah 2 tahun tak nempel denganmu" Kata Ikuto. Tiba-tiba, Tadase-kun sudah di depan mereka

"A-Amu" Katanya

"Ta-Tadase-kun.. Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Kata Amu yang mendorong Ikuto agar lepas, tapi tak bisa

"Hai Little King" Kata Ikuto santai. Tadase berlari pulang sambil (Mau) Menangis

"Ta-Tadase-kun.." Kata Amu yang langsung berdiri dan mengejar Tadase. Tadase yang sudah di seereang diam berdiri seperti patun yang kehabisan koin *Di injek-injek Amu, Tadase nangis*. Amu menyeberang tanpa melihat kiri kanannya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang berwarna hitam bermerk BMW menabrak Amu.

"Amu!" Tadase yang melihat kejadian itu berlari ke Amu

"Ada apa Little King?" Kata Ikuto yang berdiri di depannya

"Nii-san.. A-Amu..Di-Dia" Kata Tadase terbata-bata

"Ini salahmu" Kata Ikuto dengan santai sambil membawa Amu ke pinggir jalan "Ayo bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit, aku telepon ambulance dulu" Kata Ikuto sambil menelpon.

5 menit kemudian, Ambulance datang. Amu segera dimasukkan ke dalamnya.

10 menit setelah berlama-lama di ambulance, mereka sampai di Rumah Sakit Cipto Mangun Kusumo *Ya enggaklah! Mana mungkin di Jepang ada rumah sakit kayak begituan?* Rumah Sakit (Ya pokonya rumah sakitlah!). Amu sedang diperiksa di UGD *Wah.. Hebat banget ya di Jepang ada UGD!*, dokter keluar

"Bagaimana kabar Amu dok?" Kata Tadase yang langsung berdiri dari tempat ia duduk

"Kalian teman-teman Amu Hinamori? Tenang saja.. Hinamori-san baik-baik saja, ia hanya terluka kecil pada bagian kaki dan tangannya" Kata dokter menjelaksan

"Boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Ikuto, dokter mengangguk. Mereka masuk dan melihat Amu yang masih berbaring lemas

"Ta-Tadase-kun..Maaf" Kata Amu

"Enggak..Ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku yang berlari sendirian" Kata Tadase menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"Kamu milih siapa?" Kata Ikuto, Amu terlihat bingung "Kamu milih siapa? Aku atau Little King?" Perjelas Ikuto. Mendengar itu, Amu kaget. BRUAK! Ada tiga orang yang membuka pintu dengan keras

"Onee-chan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Supew Chawactew-mu khawatiw" Kata Ami sambil memegang Ran, Miki, dan Suu dengan keras. "A-Amu-chan.. Tolong" Kata Ran, Miki, dan Suu

"Super Character?" Mama Amu bingung

"Amu-chan! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kata Papa Amu, Amu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dokter masuk,

"Maaf kalian harus keluar. Amu harus istirahat" Kata dokter. Sebelum keluar, Ikuto member isyarat yang artinya: _SMS Aku, beritahu jawabannya_.

Setelah 30 menit berpikir, Amu mengambil handphonenya lalu menulis:

_Ikuto, sulit untuk memilih diantara kalian.. Aku tak bisa memutuskan. Tapi adakabar baik, aku sudah boleh pulang besok, jadi.. Temui aku di rumahku_

_From:Amu Hinamori_

_To:Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

Sementara itu di atas genteng rumah Ikuto,

DRRT..DRRT.. Handphone Ikuto bordering "Amu?" Kata Ikuto lalu membalas:

_Baiklah *Disertai foto Ikuto dengan jari berbentuk V*._

Keesokan harinya, Amu dijemput. Sampai di rumah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Amu masuk ke kamar. Dilihatnya belum ada tanda-tanda Ikuto ataupun Tadase di sana. Amu berbaring di tempat tidur selama 5 menit. Kemudian, Amu berjalan ke jendela. Terlihat dari atas, Tadase sedang membunyikan bel.. Amuberpikir bahwa Tadase akan naik ke atas dengan kata-kata: "Tante, Amu-nya ada?" *Wah wah wah.. Di Jepang pake tante ya..Bukan bibi* *'Au ah! Cepetan! Aku pengen ke adegan yang mendebarkan itu'* *Iya iya iya*

TOK..TOK..TOK.. Bunyi pintu kamar Amu diketuk Tadase. Amu membuka pintu itu "Ta-Tadase-kun?" Kata langsung masuk dan duduk di kasur Amu (Tentu di sebelahnya Amu)

"Jadi.. Apa pilihanmu?" Kata Tadase

"Um..Ah..Mungin.." Kata Amu yang masih ragu. Tiba-tiba Tadase memeluknya muka Amu berubah merah padam. _KYA! Aku dipeluk Tadase-kun! Ini mimpi ya? Auch! Sakit! Ini..Ini.. INI KENYATAAN!_ Amu berkata dalam hati

"Aku tak akan marah jika kau memilih Nii-san" KataTadase yang seraya melepaskan pelukannya

"_Are you silly?_ Aku enggak bakalan milih dia" Kata Amu. Sekarang kamu *Ya! Kamu! Kau yang membaca* dan Tadase tahu jawabannya

"TADASE! AMU! Ada teman-teman kalian di bawah!" Teriak mama Amu

"Huh?" Mereka bingung dan langsung ke bawah

"Selamat Tadase-kun! Amu-chan" Kata mereka

"Huh? Atas apa?" Tanya Amu

"Atas pacarannya!" Kata mereka. Kalau saja ada papa Amu di sana, pasti dia sudah bilang 'Apa? Anak papa sudah pacaran? Oh tidak!' Tapi kalau mama Amu percaya-percaya saja dengan Tadase yang bisa menjaga Amu dengan seluruh tenaganya hingga titik darah penghabisan. Ikuto? Oh.. Dia sudah pergi ke Prancis 5 menit sebelum Tadase ke rumah Amu. Ia memberikan kesempatan pada Tadase agar bersama Amu tapi kata Ikuto dalam hati 'Kesempatan selanjutnya, Amu akan menjadi milikku'

**Selesai juga Chapter ke 3! Hah.. Capek..**

**Aku disuruh kakakku namatin Pokemon real life. Tapi aku gak mau**

**Au ah! Capek.. Pokoknya Review yang banyak ya! Atas kerja kerasku selama 1 minggu ini**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	4. Yaya and Kairi

**Ini Chapter terakhir..TT_TT**

**Yaya beraksi dan Kairi beraksi**

***Author-chi! Yaya mau cepat-cepat tampil! Ayo! Ayo!***

**Iya-Iya**

**Disclaimer: PEACH-PIT and me (Utau)**

Chapter 4: Yuiki Yaya and Sanjo Kairi

"Ka-Kairi.. Kita tersesat ya?" Kata Musashi

"Mungkin.. Soalnya peta ini sudah lama, kita ke sini untuk membantu kakak.. Tapi kalo telat.." Kata Kairi sambil membayangkan muka kakaknya sedang marah-marah

"Ayo.. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu mereka lagi.. Yang ada di kota ini" Kata Musashi kepada Kairi *Maksudnya adalah Guardian dan Easter*

Kairi berjalan mengikuti peta dan akhirnya, ia sampai di taman dekat Seiyo Gakuen. Sepertinya ada seseorang di dalam lubang yang ada di taman itu

"Huh? Siapa tuh?" Kata Kairi sambil mengitip ke dalam

"Huh? Kairi-Kun?" Kata seseorang yang ada di dalam sana

"Y-Yaya?" Teriak Kairi "Kamu lagi ngapain di sini?" Lanjutnya

"Huh..Yaya kesepian, yang lain sudah mau lulus.. Tinggal Yaya yang belum" Kata Yaya hampir menangis

"Yaya.. Kamu jangan kayak gitu.. Kamu tuh.." Sebelum Kairi menyelesaikan perkataannya..

"Wah! Ada lomba! Hadiahnya bunga Lily satu bucket! Ayo ikut Kairi!" Kata Yaya sambil menarik tangan Kairi

"Kairi! Tanda tangan di sini!" Kata Yaya

"Enggak mau" Kairi menolak

"Kairi.. TT_TT" Mata Yaya berkaca-kaca

"Baiklah" Kata Kairi sambil menandatangani formulir itu, Yaya senang

"Para peserta! Saatnya lomba akan dimulai! Pertama-tama yang akan kalian lakukan adalah mewarnai gambar kelinci! Jika sudah, kalian harus memakan 5 burger dalam waktu 10 menit lalu kalian harus menaiki perahu bebek sesat sampai garis finish-nya" Kata Mc

"Ready..Set..Go!" Kata dan Kairi berlari ke meja, mereka mewarnai gambar kelinci yang ada pada kertas berukuran 1A! *Gila ma men! Gede banget!*

5 menit kemudian mereka selesai, mereka adalah peserta ke 3 yang selesai

"Yaya! Kau terlalu cepat" Kata Kairi

"Maaf" Kata Yaya berhenti

"Kebetulan aku belum makan jadi ingin cepat-cepat makan" Kata Yaya dan Kairi bersamaan

"Ayolah! Cepat" Kata Yaya berlari lagi

Mereka makan aga lama,tinggal 1 burger lagi dan waktunya akan habis. 30….25….20….15….10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2.. "HABIS!" Teriak Yaya. Mereka langsung menaiki perahu bebek raksasa.

Kairi yang menyetir, "Yaya, kita belok mana?" Tanya Kairi yang melihat per-empatan

"Instring Yaya..Insting Yaya.. Insting Yaya" Kata Yaya

"Uh.. Kamu ngapain?" Kata Kairi

"KIRI!" Kata Yaya, Kairi langsung memutar bebeknya ke Kiri

"Um.. Yaya.. Sekarang ke mana?" Kata Kairi setelah melihat pertigaan

"Lurus!" Kata Yaya. Kairi tidak membelokkan apa-apa

"Yaya?" Kata Kairi

"Kanan" Kata Yaya. Setelah belok kanan, mereka melihat cahaya dari luar (Karena lombanya di track yang tertutup)

CLIPLAK! Ada ikan yang keluar dan membasahi rok Yaya

"R-Rokku.." Kata Yaya sedih, sekarang yang ada di pikiran Kairi hanya wajah kakaknya yang marah-marah

"HUA!" tangis Yaya

"Ya-Yaya.. Sudahlah, rokmu basah nanti juga kering lagi kok" Kata Kairi yang baru bangun dari lamunannya

"Ta-Tapi.." Kata Yaya sambil menatap Kairi dengan wajah imutnya. Tiba-tiba muka Kairi memerah

"Sini, aku punya sapu tangan untuk mengelap tangisanmu" Kata Kairi yang mengelapkan air mata Yaya dengan apu tangannya

"Ka-Kairi.." Kata Yaya. Tak sadar, mereka sudah keluar dari terowongan

"Selamat! Anda pemengangnya!" Kata Mc itu

"Huh? YE!" Teriak Yaya dan Kairi. Tereka sampai ke tepi dan mengambil hadiah

Mereka kembali ke taman dan duduk di atas kursi sambil makan es krim, hari sudah sore sekarang jam 16.09 seharusnya Kairi sudah ada di rumah kakaknya. Ia harus memparsiapkan pernikahan Nikaidou dengan Sanjo-san.

"Huh..bagaimana kalau kakak marah-marah kepadaku" Kata Kairi dengan suara yang kecil sekali

"Kau bisa memberinya ini" Kata Yaya sambil member Kairi se-bucket bunga yang dipegangnya

"huh? Kau yakin? Bunga ini adalah bunga kesukaan kakakku" Kata Kairi senang, Yaya mengangguk

"Te-Terima kasih.." Kata Kairi yang mengambil bunga itu dengan muka yang sepenuhnya merah

"hei..Bukankah kau harus ke Sanjo Production?" Tanya Yaya

"Ya..Kau tahu tempat itu?" Tanya kairi balik bertanya. Yaya mengangguk

"Ayo, kutunjukkan" Kata Yaya sereya menarik tangan Kairi dan berlari. Kiri,kanan,kiri, kanan

"Ini dia" Katanya, persiapan pernikahan sudah hamper jadi. Sanjo-san belum berdandan dan Nikaidou juga belum berpakaian. Mereka (Yaya dan Kairi) Saling bertatapan dan mengangguk

"Sanjo-san! Sini! Biar kubantu!" Kata Yaya sambil mengambil bedak dan alat make up

"Yaya.. terima kasih" Kata Sanjo-san

"Nakaidou-sensei.. Mau kubantu?" Kata Kairi

"Dengan senang hati" Kata Nikaidou. 30 menit lagi mereka akan menikah. Mereka bersiap 15 menit dan mendekor 5 menit. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di gereja (Mereka mendekor karena acara makan-makannya di rumah)

"Terima kasih Yaya, Kairi" Kata Sanjo dan Nikaidou sambil bergandengan, tanpa disadari siapapun, yaya dan Kairi juga bergandengan

"Sama-sama" Kata mereka

"Kak, 2 menit lagi. Ayo" Kata Kairi sambil menarik tangan kakaknya dan Nikaidou ke tengah-tengah gereja. Mereka sudah menikah (Skip mode:On) sekarang acara pelemparan bunga. Sedangkan.. Sanjo-san lupa membeli bunga

"Aduh..Bagaimana ini?" Kata Sanjo

"Ini"Kata Kairi sambil member bunga dan langsung ke tempat penonton lagi

"Huh? Terima kasih adikk yang baik" Kata Sajo, ia melihat bunga itu. Ternyata, bunga itu adalah bunga yang dimenangkan Kairi dan Yaya tadi! Sanjo-san dan Nikaidou langsung keluar

Mereka berjalan ke depan, memutarkan badan dan.. Melempar bunga itu!

Siapakah yang dapat? Penasaran?

Hup! Yaya yang dapat!

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Yaya

"Karena kau yang berhak" Kata Kairi sambil memegang tangan Yaya dengan erat

"Huh? Kairi? I-Ini.." Kata Yaya sambil mengambil salah satu tangkai bunga itu dan memberikannya kepada Kairi

"Untukku?" Kata Kairi yang mengambil bunga itu. Yaya mengangguk

"Woi! Adi yang baik! Jangan lakukan itu di sini!" Kata Sanjo yang melihat Kairi ingin memeluk Yaya

"Iya.. belum saatnya" Kata Nikaidou. Kairi langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yaya

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh melakukannya.." Kata Sanjo. Kairi tersenyum dan Yaya juga.

Mereka langsung berpelukkan

"Terima kasih Yaya.." Kata Kairi yang membisikkannya kepada Yaya

Yaya tersenyum..

**THE END!**

**Akhirnya.. Selesai juga cerita ini!**

**Hua! Sudah tamat! Bye-bye all! I will miss u!**

***Woi! Kan masih bisa buat cerita baru lagi Author!***

**O iya-ya.. Next!**

'**The romantic picnic on mount Fuji'**

**Tunggu ya!**


End file.
